


kitten licks.

by dyoungsangel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Butt Plugs, Kitten, Licking, M/M, Secret Sex, Smut, dominant!doyoung, dominant!sicheng, dowin, repressed moans, sensitive, tail, wake up, yuta and jaehyun are mentioned too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyoungsangel/pseuds/dyoungsangel
Summary: Doyoung gets an unexpected guest late at night.





	kitten licks.

A low whine left Doyoungs lips that, in the end, made him wake up. His eye lids fluttered open and he didn't get to see anything because it was dark in his room.

His mind was still hazy, not really there yet. But he didn't miss the soft yet also a little rough touch on his dick. His dick which was also very sensitive and very hard at this moment.

He looked down his body and found a pair of dark eyes looking right into his. Sicheng.

"What.."

As if to answer Doyoungs unfinished question, the younger boy bent his head down again and licked with his tongue over the tip of his dick, almost kitten like.

Doyoung felt cold sweat running down his forehead. He was aware of Jaehyun and Yuta sleeping in the other beds of this room. They shouldn't be doing this here at all.

But this is Sicheng. He loved being like this, picking situations that make his heart beat faster. Risky.

Sicheng placed more kitten licks, slowly and drawn out, on his dick. Their eyes are connected the whole time, but Doyoung has to make sure to not just moan out loud. This is literally one of the hottest things they have ever done. Mostly because Sicheng looks so forbidden, yet cute.

On this night, tho, Doyoung was far too sensitive to act logically which is why he wanted to put his fingers in Sichengs hair to push him down to suck him off for real.

But Sicheng didn't have it. This was not what he had wanted.

So Sicheng growls at him lowly, and he tries to bite Doyoungs fingers.

After that the younger continued to lick in an upwards motion over his hard dick.

Doyoung had it even harder now. He wanted more friction, the warmth of Sichengs lips around him. But he wasn't allowed.

It must have been obvious how Doyoung slowly lost control over himself, with how his fingers were grabbing the sheets. Now Sicheng pressed soft kisses over the sensitive skin of his dick, before slightly sucking on it.

In the dark it was hard to see, but Doyoung was sure there would be dark marks doon, very much visible.

Sicheng seemed to be satisfied now, tho, because he let Doyoung go, before crawling up until the tips of their noses were touching.

"You're mine.", Sicheng whispered, before letting his teeth sink into the soft flesh of Doyoung's bottom lip.

His hips pressed against Doyoungs, bare skin touching bare skin. Slowly Sicheng started moving them in a wavey motion, which let something soft caress Doyoungs inner thigh.

He let his hand wander up Sichengs legs, up to his ass, only to find something like a cats tail hanging in between the soft globes of Sichengs ass.

A soft tug on it made the younger whimper already, sensitive and eager for something Doyoung could imagine too well.

Slowly, Doyoung pulled out the plug that Sicheng had hidden from him until now, and it somehow turned on a switch between them.

Within a second, Doyoung turned them around and had Sicheng pressed against the matress now, a slight smirk visible on his lips now.

"You are mine, little kitten.", Doyoung growled quietly against Sichengs neck before he let his teeth scrape the white skin beneath.

With only a few touches, Doyoung had Sicheng now whimpering under his body. Soft, long legs were spread wide just for him, almost inviting him to explore and destroy him whole.

They just had to be quiet now.

In one swift move, Doyoungs long, veiny dick sank into the softness of Sichengs slightly stretched ring of muscles. Both groaned, louder than they should, but neither cared much about it.

After that only heavy breathing could be heard, before the smacking of lips and repressed moans followed. The crieking of the bed frame didn't really help in hiding what they were doing.

"Doyoung hyung..", Sicheng whispered into the heated air.

His eyes looked so clear, yet kind of blurry. He was totally caught in the moment, caught in the heat that covered his body.

Doyoung only had eyes for every little reaction he could tickle out of the younger. Sicheng only ever grabs the sheets with one of his elegant and slim hands. The other one plays with his hair, his lips and tongue, his nipples. Anything that could add something to the pleasure he already felt.

Doyoung loved that.

He also tries to play with his little dick, but Doyoung was fast in slapping his hands away. Sicheng knew he was allowed to come from Doyoungs dick, and his dick alone.

"Does my little kitten want to cum?", Doyoung whispered and bent down to let his tongue run over the shell of his ear.

His hips thrusted faster into Sicheng. Skin slapped against skin, lips met lips and eyes looked into another pair of eyes.

The moment before Doyoung knew he would cum, he let his hands grab Sichengs ass to push them upwards for a little bit. It changed the angle, easier to hit the spot that made Sicheng go crazy.

Within another minute, Sicheng came all over their bodies. The thing that did it to him was the rough feeling of hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks even more.

Doyoung spread his cum all over Sicheng walls deep inside his ass. He loved the thought of leaving something with him, even thought it might be kind of possessive. They both wanted that.

The plug that had been inside of Sicheng before, found its way into him again after Doyoung moved to lie down beside him. And Sicheng, almost instinctively, snuggled into the warmth that Doyoung radiated.

"I'm yours, Doyoung hyung."

And then they fell asleep like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting through this fic. I have had this idea in my head for a while now. Isn't kitten Sicheng just adorable?
> 
> Talk to me on my twitter. (@kyutiepooh)


End file.
